<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Operation Outpost by KyimBlack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059699">Operation Outpost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyimBlack/pseuds/KyimBlack'>KyimBlack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyimBlack/pseuds/KyimBlack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy is a hunter. That's what she does. It's that simple.<br/>Gabriel is MIA, and Missy is worried. Why won't he answer her? <br/>Bobby gives her a job. A quiet job. Or so it seems.<br/>After entering a house that looks like the equivalent of Hell, Missy helps a girl escape. The girl has magic powers and Missy is somehow not freaked out by it. <br/>She decides to follow the girl back to Ireland.<br/>Will Missy find Gabriel, or will she find something she never expected?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Missy sighed as she sat, watching the house. </p><p>
  <em>Why did I always get stuck on babysitting duty? </em>
</p><p>She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Don't 'what' me! You're the one who put me here!"</p><p>"You wanted a case!"</p><p>"Two weeks! Two freaking weeks, Bobby, and nothing! I'm telling you, this guy hasn't come home. He's probably gone on a holiday. That guy that's been hanging around hasn't been here either. It seems like a bust."</p><p>"Seems like. Don't mean it is. That guy has a history. He's one creepy ass son of a bitch."</p><p>Missy groaned. "Fine. But if I have to sit here for another two weeks, you got another thing-" She looked up and quickly ducked down in the rental car. </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Shh, they're back."</p><p>"Don't you 'shh' me! They can't freakin' hear me, ya idjit."</p><p>Missy ignored the comment and watched as the two men who's house she was watching, pulled a man from the boot of the car they had turned up in. The three men walked into the house and closed the door. </p><p>"They're home and they have a guest."</p><p>"A 'guest'?"</p><p>"Yea. You weren't wrong about him being a creepy ass son of a bitch. I can see a weird glow around the door. A warlock maybe?"</p><p>"Maybe. He's killed multiple people, but nobody knows the exact number. Technically, he's supposed to be dead."</p><p>"What? You put me on a dead man case? What the hell, Bobby?!"</p><p>"He's clearly not dead is he? He's not a vampire either. We've already made certain of that."</p><p>Missy breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. You know how I feel about those blood suckers."</p><p>"I'm fully aware. I have to go, I have a certain duo here that are a couple of impatient twats."</p><p>Missy grinned. "Say hi to them for me."</p><p>"Say hi yourself."</p><p>"Hey, Missy."</p><p>"Hey, Sam.</p><p>"Missy, I'll buy you a drink when you get back."</p><p>"You better. Something tells me I'm gonna need it. And no, Dean. It ain't happening."</p><p>"I didn't say anything."</p><p>"You were thinking it!" Missy and Sam said in unison. Missy chuckled as Dean started to protest. She could almost see him pulling that 'Come on, man' face whenever he got chastised.</p><p>"I better see if I can go get this guy. I'll call after the job's done."</p><p>"Alright. Be careful."</p><p>"I'm always careful."</p><p>"Now that I don't believe."</p><p>"Bye, Bobby! Winchesters." Missy pressed a button on the phone, ending the call. </p><p>She looked up as a ute pulled up behind her and another girl jumped out, running towards the house. Missy frowned and looked in the rear-view mirror to see she'd left her dog behind. What the hell? She sighed. Where was Gabriel when she needed him? </p><p>Missy stepped out of the car, making sure her sawn-off shotgun were strapped securely under her long coat, and headed across the road. She ducked around the back of the house, checking to see if there was any other ways in. There were no weird glows coming from any other doors or windows.</p><p>Perhaps the front door was the only way in. Dammit. She slipped back around the side of the house and jumped up onto the verandah. She stepped up to the door and pushed. </p><p>Of course the door was locked. </p><p>"Just my luck..." She muttered as she pulled out her lock-picking tools. Dean had taught her how to do this and it turned out she had a knack for it. </p><p>The lock clicked and she grinned. "Five thousand forty six."</p><p>She opened the door and quickly stepped inside. She looked around, amazed, creeped out and generally surprised. This wasn't the inside of a house; it was what she imagined Hell to be like. The heat, the lava lake below the metal bridges and weird suspended cube rooms.</p><p>Missy blinked and shook her head. Sure, this might be weird; beyond weird, but she had a job to do.</p><p>She looked around, trying to make sense of this mess of a place. </p><p>She spotted the girl from earlier with the man that her target had brought in. </p><p>She could see them and hear them, but she doubted they could see her. They looked like they were running from something.</p><p>"-we get out of here?" Missy heard the girl ask.</p><p>She whistled and waved her arm so they could see her. They seemed to hesitate, she so waved harder.</p><p>Finally, they decided to head to her, after figuring out a way up there. </p><p>Missy kept an eye out for the other two men. Her target, Cadaverous Gant, wasn't even his real name. I mean come on, she thought scanning the bridges one hand on her hidden shotgun, who in their right mind calls their kid 'Cadaverous'? Someone obsessed with the dead, that's who.</p><p>Crap. She saw a figure climbing up a ladder, but before she could do anything, a fist flew past her face, narrowly missing.</p><p>Missy jumped and stood back, looking at the man who'd tried to punch her.</p><p>"Y-you missed..."</p><p>The small fat man, who she recognized as Gant's mate, but didn't know the name of, growled. "I won't this time!" </p><p>He launched forward and tried punching her a few more times. She side stepped and battered his fists away easily enough until he stood back, eyeing her.</p><p>"How could you miss the first time? I mean, I wasn't even moving..."</p><p>"Shut up!" He jumped at her again. Again, she manages to evade his clumsy punches.</p><p>"Have you ever been in a fight before?" She asked stepping sideways as he stumbled past.</p><p>"I've killed people!"</p><p>Missy nodded. "Uh huh...Why don't I believe you? I don't even know who you are."</p><p>"Jeremiah Wallow and I'll kill you!"</p><p>She shrugged. "You're welcome to try, Jerry."</p><p>He yelled out and ran at her again, except this time, he lashed out with a knife. She widened her eyes and tried to move, but suddenly he was really fast. He slashed her cheek with it and followed it by punching her in the face.</p><p>Missy collapsed, her whole face in pain. It'd been a while since anyone was able to get her like that. She blinked and looked up expecting to see the man standing over her, knife ready to kill her. But he was gone. </p><p>"Ouch." She touched her face and felt the blood. "Prick is decent heavy hitter." She groaned. "Dean's gonna kill me..."</p><p>She got up and looked around. She saw a blurry struggle with both the captive man and Gant watching. Perfect, he hasn't seemed to notice her.</p><p>She went to pull out the shotgun, but suddenly she heard a man screaming.</p><p>She frowned and looked down again, just in time to see Jerry get swallowed by the lava lake. She winced, but she felt no pity. She was going to do the same to him anyway, for making her bleed.</p><p>Missy watched as Gant and the dark haired girl walked towards each other. He still hasn't noticed her. </p><p>She widened her eyes as the girl shot a crackling light out of her hands at Gant. Gant for his part, walked straight through it and punched the girl.</p><p>"I'm going to rip your heart out!" He yelled at her.</p><p>Missy looked around and saw the man limping in her direction. She looked at him, then Gant, then the girl, then back again.</p><p>She growled. "Damn it."</p><p>As he got close to her, she reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the front door. </p><p>"What...about..."</p><p>"You need to stop talking. Your tired. Focus on getting out."</p><p>"But...Valkyrie..."</p><p>Valkyrie must be that girls name..."She'll be fine. I'll get you out, then I'll go back for her."</p><p>They reached the front door and Missy tugged the man out and towards the Valkyrie girls ute.</p><p>She went to go back inside, but the man grabbed her wrist. "Don't...You can't...Kill him..."</p><p>"Watch me." She tried to pull her arm away, but his grip got tighter. </p><p>"No...Bring him out..."</p><p>Missy blinked, remembering how Gant just walked through Valkyries attack. "He's unkillable inside..."</p><p>The man nodded.</p><p>Missy nodded back, thinking. "Alright, then what do we do?"</p><p>The man let go of her arm and pointed to Gants car. </p><p>Missy grinned. "Alright. You do that."</p><p>The man walked towards the car. "What will you do?"</p><p>Missy grinned again. "He still hasn't realized I'm here. You lure him out, I'll get your friend. Then..." She started to walk towards the house. "I'll fix Gant's attitude."</p><p>She ducked below the steps as the man started smashing Gant's car. She had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Especially once she heard Gant yelling. </p><p>Oh, I can only imagine Dean's reaction to this! She thought.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh! Come on, man! That's the dudes car! The man is just lucky that's not my car!"</em>
</p><p>Missy's shoulders shook with amusement at the thought. She pressed herself back as Gant came down the steps and towards the man, then hurried quickly up the steps and into the house.</p><p>She spotted Valkyrie trying to get up and went to help her. She grabbed her arm and put it around her shoulder. </p><p>"Man, you're really beat up..."</p><p>Valkyrie swayed slightly. "You can talk."</p><p>Missy grinned. "Sorry, can barely hear you through all that blood. Plus, that accent doesn't help either." She thought she saw a hint of a smile under all the blood, but she couldn't be sure.</p><p>"Just get me outside."</p><p>Missy saluted, and half carried, half dragged Valkyrie to the front verandah.</p><p>When they got there, Valkyrie lifted her arm towards Gant and shot that crackling white stuff at him. She missed, but the shot made Gant turn around. He had that man as a hostage. Great.</p><p>"What do we have here? My target with my stalker. Well, this is interesting."</p><p>Missy saw Valkyrie's eyes flicker to her, but she just kept watching Gant. How did he know she was watching him? </p><p>"Your aim is off, by the way."</p><p>Valkyrie looked back to Gant. "It's improving."</p><p>"Alright. Go on then. I'll make it easy for you, I'll count to three and you haven't shot me by then, I'll cut his throat. Oh, and I'll take the girl there, while I'm at it."</p><p>Missy tried to keep a straight face as they spoke. She really wanted to say something...</p><p>"Or, you drop the knife and let him go. I'll arrest you and you tell me why you're after me, and who wants me dead."</p><p>Gant cut the man a little, and Valkyrie lowered her hand. "Ok. You win."</p><p>"Naturally."</p><p>Man, this guy is arrogant...</p><p>"You have shackles? Put them on."</p><p>Missy scoffed. "Who calls them 'shackles' anymore, man? How old are you anyway?"</p><p>Gant barely shifted his eyes. "Pipe down, stalker. I'll get to you soon." </p><p>Missy scowled and felt Valkyrie squeeze her arm slightly, so she said nothing.</p><p>Valkyrie stood up straight and went to walk towards the ute.</p><p>Gant shifted the knife again. "Uh uh."</p><p>"You want me to get the shackles, they're in the ute..."</p><p>"You're not doing anything." He pushed the man towards the ute. "I've heard all about you." He nodded towards Missy. "You I don't know anything about." He looked at Valkyrie again. " You though...You I've been told about the things you've done. Up until now, I wondered which version of you we were going to get; the angel or the demon. Jeremiah and I were prepared for both."</p><p>"You'd never be prepared for Darquesse."</p><p>This time, Missy frowned and looked at Valkyrie, who was smiling now.</p><p>
  <em>What have I gotten myself into?</em>
</p><p>"I've killed all sorts of people in this line of work."</p><p>"Work? What work exactly?" Missy decided to add her two cents to this weird ass conversation. Why did she feel like she was out of a loop?</p><p>Gant grinned. "Killing people. All sorts. Some like her, some like you."</p><p>Missy shook her head. "Some like me, huh? Well that's too bad. For you."</p><p>"Oh? I beg to differ."</p><p>Missy remained silent as he started to speak to Valkyrie again. She didn't want to say too much. He didn't know who she was? What she was? Good. Keep him guessing. If he's smart, he won't do anything stupid until he does know.</p><p>The man opened the passenger door and the dog jumped out, attacking Gant. Valkyrie ran toward the fight and Missy followed.</p><p>Valkyrie jumped on Gant and her dog stayed back barking furiously. Missy wasn't about to calm the dog down. No way.</p><p>Missy watched, fascinated, as Valkyrie smacked Gant around. It was amazing.</p><p>Valkyrie knocked Gant out and stood up, telling her dog to be quiet. Missy pulled out her shotgun and Valkyrie eyed her.</p><p>"Relax." She motioned with it to Gant. "It's for him."</p><p>Valkyrie nodded and went to the man. "We're not killing him."</p><p>Missy clicked the barrel of the gun shut after checking the rounds were in there, and frowned. She turned to look at Valkyrie.</p><p>"What? Are you serious?" She sighed and lifted the gun. "Shame it's not your choice."</p><p>She turned to aim the gun at Gant, but he was gone and nearly to his car with the dog hanging off him. </p><p>"Dammit." She aimed, but not wanting to get the dog, hesitated. She waited until the dog was out of the way, then fired off a shot. The bullet missed and got the car door. "Shit!" She aimed again and narrowly missed his head.</p><p>Valkyrie's aim was better and got Gant in the shoulder. Gant took off down the road and Missy quickly reloaded. She walked to the middle of the road and aimed.</p><p>
  <em>Easy. Breath. See it? Shoot.</em>
</p><p>Missy pulled the trigger and the first bullet hit the number plate. The second shot went through the back window, but still missed Gant.</p><p>Missy growled and lowered her gun. "Oh, come on!"</p><p>"You're a lousy shot."</p><p>Missy grunted and put her gun back in her coat. "I'm terrible with guns, but believe me when I say I'm improving."</p><p>"Anyone up for chasing him?"</p><p>Missy looked down the road, and shook her head. "After what I saw in that house, I'm going to need to hand this over to someone more qualified." Missy turned to Valkyrie. "So, introductions. I'm terrible at them, but here goes. I'm Missy." She held her hand out.</p><p>"Valkyrie. And this is Danny."</p><p>Missy nodded. "Danny. Valkyrie. Right. I'll try to remember that."</p><p>Danny got into the ute slowly, too beat up to do much else.</p><p>"I've got to make some phone calls." Valkyrie told her.</p><p>Missy nodded. "Yea, me too. You know anyone qualified enough for this?"</p><p>Valkyrie nodded. "Yea. I'm going to call them."</p><p>"Right. Then, I'll let you handle that. I'll make some phone calls of my own." She stepped away to get privacy and give Valkyrie some.</p><p>What the hell did she just witness? </p><p>She pulled out her phone, keeping an eye on Valkyrie, and pressed call.</p><p>"Bobby."</p><p>"Is the job done?"</p><p>"Somewhat."</p><p>"What do you mean, 'somewhat'? Is it done, or ain't it?"</p><p>Missy stayed silent for a minute. </p><p>"Missy?"</p><p>"Yea. I'm still here." She sighed. "Gant got away."</p><p>"He what now? Missy, that man is dangerous. How could you let him get away?"</p><p>"Bobby, listen. He was after someone. A girl. I'm looking at her right now. If he tries to come back..."</p><p>"You'll be watching her. Alright." He was quiet for a moment. "Any luck finding Gabriel?"</p><p>Missy shifted her eyes for a second. "No. Have the boys seen him? Or Cas?" She hesitated. "Or anyone?"</p><p>"Sorry, Missy. No luck on this end. You know, he is a trickster. He might be playing with you."</p><p>Missy shook her head. "He wouldn't do that. Not to me, anyway." She saw Valkyrie get off the phone and look at her. "I gotta go. I'll call you when I get to where I'm going."</p><p>"Yea. Missy?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Be careful. Seriously."</p><p>"Yea." Missy hung up and walked over to Valkyrie. "So. Where are we going?"</p><p>"We?"</p><p>"Yea. We."</p><p>"I don't think that's a good idea..."</p><p>Missy grinned. "I'm going to follow you either way, so you may as well just let me."</p><p>Valkyrie sighed. "Fine. Follow me. And try not to get lost."</p><p>Missy saluted. "I never get lost."</p><p>Missy stayed on their tail, only stopping when they did to get fuel. It was such a long drive, that she thought they might end up at Bobby's wreck-yard.</p><p>--------------</p><p>Finally, they pulled into a long driveway, outside of a small town. She got out of her car and followed Danny and Valkyrie into the house. She stopped at the front door and looked around. </p><p>She was almost 100% certain that they weren't followed, but she wanted to be sure.</p><p>"Make yourself some coffee." Valkyrie said, then walked off somewhere. </p><p>Danny went to do just that, and pulled out three mugs. Missy decided she liked this guy. </p><p>"So." Missy stayed standing as she spoke. "You look worse than when we left that house. What did she tell you?"</p><p>Danny shook his head. "It's still processing."</p><p>Missy bit the inside of her cheek. He made her a coffee and handed to her before sitting down with his own and one Missy assumed was for Valkyrie.</p><p>"So. What are you, then?"</p><p>"Me? Oh, I'm just..." One look at Danny's face told her not to bother lying. She sighed. "I'm a hunter. I hunt things."</p><p>"Things?"</p><p>Missy nodded sipping her coffee. </p><p>"What kind of things?"</p><p>She watched as the dog walked up to Danny. It seemed to like him, but when it looked at her, it was still wary.</p><p>Missy smiled. "You're a brave dog, you know that? I don't think I've met one who would go those lengths for...someone. Anyone."</p><p>The dog looked at her for a moment, then went to lie down.</p><p>"These 'things' you mentioned. That you 'hunt'..."</p><p>Missy shifted her feet. "Monsters." She said bluntly. "Everything from demons to ghosts, wendigo and skinwalkers. You name it, I hunt it."</p><p>Danny stared at her. </p><p>She smiled. "I should have put that a little more delicately, huh?"</p><p>He just blinked and looked at his cup. </p><p>"Right..."</p><p> Missy looked up and saw Valkyrie. "You heard that?"</p><p>Valkyrie nodded.</p><p>"Right." Missy looked from her to Danny. "I'll just be outside."</p><p>She quickly walked out and onto the porch, leaning on the railing looking at the trees.</p><p>"Well, that was tense..." She muttered to herself. She sighed and pulled out her phone. She pulled up Gabriel's number and stared at it. Would he answer this time? She pressed call.</p><p>"Hello? Haa, gotcha. Thought it was me, didn't ya? Try again. I might answer next time. If I feel like it. <em>Beeep</em>."</p><p>"Gabe..." She sighed, then got mad. "Answer the damn phone! Where are you? Just...Call me back, right?"</p><p>She hung up, feeling dejected. </p><p>"Your friend won't answer."</p><p>Missy jumped, spilling her coffee. She turned, and blinked at the man in a suit and hat, standing behind her. His face was covered, so she didn't know what he looked like. "Uh..." She shook her head. Valkyrie probably called this guy. She did say she would call someone.</p><p>"Yea. A friend. He's been..." She shifted her eyes to the trees. "He's been MIA for a while now." She blinked as she thought she saw something move, but it was gone again. She shook her head and looked back at the man. "Anyway, who are you? Sneaking up on someone like that..."</p><p>"I didn't sneak up on you. You were just distracted."</p><p>Missy grunted. "Can't argue with that."</p><p>The man looked at her for a moment, then turned towards the door and knocked.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>He looked at her again. "Yes?"</p><p>"You didn't answer the question. Who are you?"</p><p>"Oh, that. Doesn't matter. You won't be seeing me again."</p><p>Missy frowned. "You sound so sure."</p><p>He nodded. "I am."</p><p>Heh. He kinda reminded her of Gabe...She smirked. "Right."</p><p>The phone rang, making Missy jump again.</p><p>"Jumpy today."</p><p>She scowled. "Shuddup." She answered the phone. "What?"</p><p>"Don't you 'what' me! You said you were gonna call."</p><p>"Sorry, Bobby. Things have been...crazy here."</p><p>"And it hasn't here? The boys are still here, waiting for you to call."</p><p>Missy closed her eyes slowly. "Dammit. Alright, put them on."</p><p>"You're on speaker."</p><p>"What the hell, Missy?" Dean Winchester's voice loud enough to make her wince and pull the phone away slightly.</p><p>"You were supposed to call us as hours ago."</p><p>"Guys, look, this isn't the best time-"</p><p>"Not the best time? Missy, we've been worried sick!" Missy could picture Sam Winchester sitting there, frowning and waving his hands around.</p><p>"I'm still working, guys. That Gant guy buggered off. I'm pretty certain he hasn't followed us, but I'm staying with her until I'm sure."</p><p>"You don't have to worry about that, now."</p><p>Missy frowned at the man.</p><p>"Missy? Who was that?"</p><p>"Uh, I dunno. Some guy she called, I guess..."</p><p>"Is that your friend?"</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>"Who is that?"</p><p>"Missy!"</p><p>Missy took the phone away from her ear and waved her hands. "Would everyone just shut up for a minute?! Boys, I'm sorry I didn't call. Bobby, I've handed the case over to this girl. She seems to know more people who can handle it better than we can. You." She turned to the man. "You don't get to ask questions when you won't even answer any. Does that cover everyone?"</p><p>Bobby and the Winchesters were quiet, and Missy could almost see them all with raised eyebrows. She looked at the man. Even though she couldn't see his face, she got the impression he was amused.</p><p>She heard the boys gasp. "Cas!"</p><p>Missy blinked. "Cas is there?"</p><p>"I just arrived."</p><p>"He nearly give me a freakin' heart attack!" Bobby growled.</p><p>"I could imagine. Cas, have you seen Gabe?"</p><p>"Gabriel? No. I have not. Why, is something wrong?"</p><p>The front door opened. </p><p>"Uh, guys, I gotta go. I'll call tomorrow."</p><p>She could picture Dean standing up and pointing at the phone as he spoke. "Missy! Don't you dare-"</p><p>She hung up. <em>Dammit, Missy!</em> Oh yea. Guaranteed Dean said that.</p><p>"Oh. I've see you two met." Valkyrie nodded to the man.</p><p>Missy smirked. "'Met' is a loose word."</p><p>"I don't recall you introducing yourself either."</p><p>"I don't usually introduce myself to people who make me spill my coffee." She pointed to the puddle on the porch, then the empty cup. She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not happy."</p><p>The man looked at Valkyrie. "Shall we go?"</p><p>Missy growled, then sighed as Valkyrie followed the annoying man down the steps. A movement in the trees caught her eye.</p><p>"Uh, guys."</p><p>They kept walking. She put the mug down and hopped down off the porch and followed them to the car.</p><p>Valkyrie turned around. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"What does it look like?" Missy scanned the tree line. "I'm following you, like I said I would." There. A figure stood beside a tree, watching them.</p><p>"I'm going back to Ireland."</p><p>Missy looked up at Valkyrie. "Great. I've never been there." Her eyes wondered back to the tree. "Let's go..."</p><p>"What is it?" Valkyrie asked quietly.</p><p>Missy didn't speak straight away. The figure was gone, and she doubted that once she left, it would stay here. She shook her head. "Nothing. Let me get my stuff."</p><p>-----------------</p><p>Once they got to the airport, Missy realized she wouldn't be able to bring her weapons with her. </p><p>Dammit!</p><p>She called around and only two people happened to be in the area. </p><p>Who should she call? Rufus or Garth?</p><p>Missy didn't even hesitate.</p><p>"Garth?"</p><p>"Speaking. Who is this?"</p><p>"Tsk. Like you don't know. You're supposed to know everything, aren't you?"</p><p>"Ah. Missy. How are you?"</p><p>"I heard on the grapevine that you're in the area near me. Wanna catch up?"</p><p>She heard Garth put down the phone and heard a muffled 'yeessss'. Missy looked at Valkyrie and the man, who Valkyrie finally introduced as Skulduggery, and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Garth? Are you there?" Missy narrowed her eyes. "I swear to God Garth, if you don't pick up right this second, I'll call Rufus instead."</p><p>She heard fumbling as he picked up the phone again. "No! No, don't do that! Where are you?"</p><p>Missy told him and then hung up before he could start blubbering at her.</p><p>"Garth?"</p><p>Missy looked at Valkyrie who was making a face. "Yea. He's what we call an acquired taste."</p><p>Valkyrie raised an eye brow and Missy grinned. "You'll see. Oh, by the way, once he see's you he'll forget all about me."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Missy laughed. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this!"</p><p>---------</p><p>"Missy!"</p><p>Missy looked up from her place at the table in the airport cafe. She lifted her hand, lazily. "It's about time."</p><p>"Sorry! I had to put a few things on hold."</p><p>Missy raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"</p><p>Garth sat in the seat beside her, not even noticing the other two. "Wouldn't you like to know."</p><p>She shook her head as he gave her a creepy grin. "Knowing you, absolutely not."</p><p>He looked up at Valkyrie and Skulduggery. "Oh. Hello." He put his hand out on the table. "The name's Garth. Good to meet ya."</p><p>"Valkyrie."</p><p>"Skulduggery."</p><p>Garth raised an eyebrow. "Irish, huh? I have this thing I can do with accents-"</p><p>Missy narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't you even dare. I will hit you."</p><p>Garth cleared his throat. "Yes. Right, well moving on. You on a job?"</p><p>Missy nodded. "Yea." She gestured to Valkyrie. "I'm on watch, but..." She kicked a duffel bag over to Garth. "I can't take this on a plane."</p><p>Garth reached down and opened the zipper a few inches. He zipped it up again and looked at her, frowning. "You never go anywhere without this stuff. A plane? Where are you going?"</p><p>Missy looked at Valkyrie.</p><p>"Ireland."</p><p>Garth's jaw dropped, and he looked between the two women. "Ireland?! You can't be serious? Why? Can't you just get someone else to do this job?"</p><p>Missy raised an eyebrow. "And here I was thinking you'd enjoy helping me out."</p><p>He visually pulled himself together and smiled. "Of course. But, uh, do Sam and Dean know...?"</p><p>"No, and you are not to tell them. You hear me, Garth? Not a damn word."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Garth." Missy turned to look at him intensely. "Not. A. Word."</p><p>He sighed. "You know, once they find out, and they will. They'll blame me. You know that, right?"</p><p>Missy sat back, grinning. "Oh, they'll find any excuse to blame you, when it comes to me. You should know this by now. Just...Keep my gear safe, right? If you lose it or wreck it..."</p><p>"You'll hit me. I know."</p><p>"No, Garth. I'll shoot you."</p><p>"Right..." He looked up at Skulduggery and Valkyrie. "You two don't talk much, do you?"</p><p>Valkyrie smirked. "Normally he doesn't stop talking."</p><p>Skulduggery had barely stopped watching Missy. Missy didn't know that for certain, of course, but she could just feel it. And it creeped her out.</p><p>"I speak when it's necessary. Shall we go?"</p><p>They stood up and Missy followed.</p><p>"You good with babysitting my stuff?"</p><p>Garth stood up, grabbing her bag. "Sure, but it's gonna cost ya."</p><p>"Oh yea? Like what?" Missy asked, sarcastically as she walked away.</p><p>"A date!" He called to her. </p><p>Missy stopped and spun around. "You can't be serious?!"</p><p>Garth grinned. "Deadly."</p><p>Missy growled. "You son of a...Sometimes, Garth, I really hate you."</p><p>Garth walked past her quickly to avoid getting hit. He turned, walking backwards out of the airport, arms out wide and grinning. </p><p>"Oh. I know." </p><p>Valkyrie shook her head, watching him go. "You were right about the acquired taste part. I thought you said he would forget about you once he saw me? What was that about?"</p><p>Missy grunted as they continued walking. "I was more hoping than anything else." She sighed. "Garth might be highly annoying, but he has his uses."</p><p>"I hope you have a passport." </p><p>The way Skulduggery said that, irked Missy.</p><p>"Yes. I do."</p><p>They stepped up the desk. Valkyrie and Skulduggery went first, then Missy.</p><p>"Joanna Gilbert...Alright, you're all set. Have a nice flight."</p><p>"Thanks." Missy smiled and met back up with the other two.</p><p>"Joanna Gilbert?"</p><p>Missy just shrugged. She didn't feel like explaining herself at that moment. </p><p>
  <em>Alright, Ireland. Here I come.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wow."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Missy bounced in her seat, grinning. "I've never been on a plane before! This is great!"</p><p>A stewardess came down the isle with a trolley. "Anything off here before we land?"</p><p>Missy leaned over and looked. She grinned and pointed to a plastic cup. "What's that?"</p><p>"Whisky, Miss."</p><p>"I'll grab two. No, maybe three."</p><p>"Missy..."</p><p>"Hm?" Missy looked at Valkyrie, who was sitting between her and Skulduggery. "What?"</p><p>"Maybe you shouldn't..."</p><p>Missy laughed, then turned back to the stewardess. "It's free, right?"</p><p>"Uh, yes, Miss." The stewardess handed over the drinks and moved on.</p><p>Missy laughed again. "Dean's missing out!" She swallowed one cup and winced. "Ugh! This is shit." She sighed and shrugged. "Oh well. It is free."</p><p>Valkyrie sighed and shook her head.</p><p>Missy finished the other two cups and looked around. "Dean hates planes. Nothing really scares Sam too much, unless it's someone dying." Missy sighed. "Well, I guess that goes for both of them really. They been through a lot." Missy shook her head. "Anyway. When are we landing? I'm too excited to sit still!"</p><p>Just then, the pilot came through on the speakers. "This is the pilot. Please fasten your seat-belts. We're over Dublin now."</p><p>Missy quickly put her seat-belt on and grinned. She was more excited than she should have been.</p><p>When the plane finally landed and they come out of the airport, Skulduggery and Valkyrie almost managed to lose her.</p><p>"Hey! Where do you two think you're going?"</p><p>Skulduggery glanced over his shoulder, but kept walking. "I'm taking Valkyrie home."</p><p>Missy crossed her arms. "Well, that's all well and good, but what about me? You're just gonna leave me alone in a country I never been too, huh?"</p><p>He shrugged. "You're the one who followed us."</p><p>Missy glared at his back. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a dick?"</p><p>He sighed. "Fine. I'll take you to a friend."</p><p>"I'm supposed to-"</p><p>"You will wait there until we come back for you."</p><p>Missy stopped arguing and just glared. Something in his voice made her stay quiet, even if she wanted to keep arguing.</p><p>"Fine. Who is this friend?"</p><p>----------------</p><p>A little while later, they pulled up out the front of a tailor shop.</p><p>Missy got out and stepped onto the footpath, expecting Valkyrie and Skulduggery to follow, but they didn't.</p><p>"Uh...?"</p><p>"Just tell him that Skulduggery sent you." He wound up the window and drove off.</p><p>Missy scratched her temple and sighed. "So much for being on watch. Bobby's gonna kill me." Missy touched her face and groaned. "That's probably going to scar too. Welp. Can't be helped."</p><p>She walked up to the door and slowly opened it. She stepped through quickly, but the little bell at the top of the door still tinkled.</p><p>"I'll be right there." A man's voice came from somewhere down the back.</p><p>"It's fine." Missy decided to look around while she waited. Neither Valkyrie or Skulduggery spoke much during the car ride, and told Missy to be quiet every-time she tried to speak. She sat in the back, pouting the whole way.</p><p>A pretty, browny-black coloured piece of fabric caught her eye and she smiled. The colour reminded her of Sam and Dean, hunting, Bobby and Rufus, Cas and Gabe...The colour was what she would associate with being a hunter.</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>Missy jumped and turned quickly. She looked down and rubbed the back of her head. "Uh, sorry. I got distracted. Hi."</p><p>"You like that colour?"</p><p>She nodded. "Uh huh. It reminds me of...Something." She closed her eyes and grinned. "Uh anyway..." She opened her eyes. A big, bulky man, with scars all over his head, stood in front of her. "Skulduggery told me to tell you...Well, his name basically." Missy shrugged. "He wasn't very nice to me. He spilled my coffee and I want to hit him."</p><p>The big man tried to keep a straight face, but he failed. He grinned and then he started to laugh.</p><p>"Yea, I think just about everyone who meets him wants to do that. Good-luck."</p><p>Missy lifted a fist. "I don't need luck. I just need one good shot."</p><p>The man laughed again. "Alright, alright. So, why did the great Detective Skulduggery Pleasant send you here?"</p><p>Missy blinked. "Huh? He's a detective?"</p><p>"He didn't tell you that part?"</p><p>Missy shook her head. "Well, we did only meet, what?" She pressed a finger to her temple and closed her eyes, thinking. "12 hours ago, I think. I mean, give or take."</p><p>"I see. Well-"</p><p>"He's a bloody detective?! Dammit." Missy started to pace around and muttering about her weapons and her fake passport.</p><p>"Hey, uh, how about a coffee? To make up for that one Skulduggery spilled?"</p><p>Missy stopped pacing and looked up at the man. "Coffee?" She nodded. "Absolutely. Uh, I'm Missy by the way."</p><p>She followed the man into the back room where there was a small kitchen.</p><p>"Ghastly. Nice to meet you, Missy."</p><p>Missy sat down at the small table and studied Ghastly. "Can I ask you something?"</p><p>He got the mugs out of the cupboard and started making the coffee. "Sure." He expected her to ask about the scars anyway.</p><p>"Why is your name 'Ghastly'?"</p><p>He stopped and looked at her. She had put her chin in her hand and was frowning. She blinked and sat up straight. "Sorry. I didn't mean...I was just curious, is all."</p><p>He finished making the coffees in silence, then sat opposite her, handing her a mug.</p><p>"Can't you figure it out?"</p><p>Missy looked at him blankly and shook her head. "No? Am I missing something?"</p><p>He grinned and shook his head. "Because of the scars. I took the name because of the scars."</p><p>Missy frowned again. "Took the name?"</p><p>"Oh. It's too complicated to explain, right now."</p><p>"Ok, so you 'took' the name because of the scars..." Missy leaned forward a little. "Why Ghastly? Why not Scarface?"</p><p>Ghastly laughed again, but Missy was genuinely asking. She sipped her coffee, thinking. All these people had weird names.</p><p>First there was Cadaverous, then Valkyrie, Skulduggery, and now Ghastly.</p><p>"Hey, Ghastly?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>Missy frowned, staring into her coffee. "You know Skulduggery really well, right?"</p><p>"Yea, I do. Why's that?"</p><p>"What about Valkyrie?"</p><p>"Valkyrie? As in Valkyrie Cain?"</p><p>Missy looked up, and nodded. She didn't know Valkyrie's last name, but she wanted information.</p><p>"Well, yea. Sure. I've known her for...Wow, 12 or so years now." He put the mug down. "Why do you want to know?"</p><p>Missy sipped her coffee again. "You all have weird names." She looked at him over the rim of her cup. "Do you have powers too?"</p><p>Ghastly tried to keep a straight face, but Missy watched his eyes. She saw them twitch a little. She felt him tense up. She stared at him for another moment, then she closed her eyes and nodded.</p><p>"I thought so."</p><p>"I'm sorry?"</p><p>Missy waved her hand. "You can relax. I was just curious. Seems I was right. I fell headfirst into something out of my league." She groaned and slumped back in the chair. "Bobby, why do you always manage to put me on cases that get me into shit?"</p><p>"Bobby? And what cases?"</p><p>"Oh, right." Missy sat up again and grinned. "I'm a hunter. I hunt things. It's what I do. I was tailing some guy called Cadaverous, and when he finally came home, that's when things got nutty. The inside of his house was like...Hell, I guess. I mean, the floor was freakin' lava!"</p><p>Ghastly raised an eyebrow. "Lava?"</p><p>Missy nodded. "And then, Valkyrie shot this white lightening stuff out of her hand." She held out her hand in the same way she saw Valkyrie do, then sighed. "I kind of figured people with weird names could do stuff like that."</p><p>"Huh."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"That's clever. You're a smart one."</p><p>Missy shifted in her seat. "What kind of hunter would I be if I couldn't figure that out?"</p><p>"Hm, well I suppose that's true. Oh, by the way. You do realize that Skulduggery isn't coming back. Right?"</p><p>Missy widened her eyes and stood up quickly. "Are you serious?!"</p><p>Ghastly nodded. "If he was, he would have told me when."</p><p>"That son of a bitch!" Missy bared her teeth, then blew out a breath. She slumped back into the chair. "Dammit. So now I'm stuck in a country I don't know, with no way of getting home. Well, that's just great!" She looked down, sad. "I wish Gabe was here..."</p><p>"Gabe?"</p><p>Missy nodded. "A...friend. He's been MIA for nearly a year. He won't answer his phone and nobody's seen him. Not even Crowley or Cas can find him."</p><p>"Crowley? Cas?" Ghastly scoffed. "And you said our names were weird."</p><p>"Oh that's because ones an Angel and ones a demon. I'll let you decide which is which."</p><p>"Huh? Angel? Demon?"</p><p>Missy looked up and grinned. "What? You lot have powers and you can't believe that monsters exist?"</p><p>"Well..."</p><p>Missy shook her head and sighed. "Well, since I've been ditched, I'm going to go for a wa-"</p><p>Missy's phone started to ring.</p><p>"Oh crap."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Missy closed her eyes and answered. "Dean, I can exp-"</p><p>"Really Missy?! Ireland?!"</p><p>She pulled the phone away. "Hey! I followed her here ok?"</p><p>"Don't make excuses! As soon as Cas gets here, I'm sending him to drag your ass back here!"</p><p>Missy looked at Ghastly, who was frowning. "Dean, I...I don't know if I should leave yet."</p><p>"What? Sam talk some sense into her, will you?"</p><p>Missy heard Sam take the phone. "Missy, we need you back here. What's so important you want to stay?"</p><p>Missy frowned. She didn't know why, but she has this strong urge to stay. "I...I don't know. Something's telling me to stay."</p><p>"Don't tell me it's your freakin' esp again."</p><p>"Dean! Look, Missy, I appreciate that you feel you have to stay, but we really need you here, ok?"</p><p>Missy smiled. "Hey Sam?"</p><p>"Yea?"</p><p>"When has your counselor talk ever worked on me?"</p><p>She heard him blow out a breath. "Missy, we are really close to finding-"</p><p>"Sam. I get it, I do. You feel like you need my help, but you don't ok? You and Dean are perfectly capable on your own. I promise I won't be here for long. Just long enough to figure out why I need to be here. Ok?"</p><p>She heard Dean in the background. "Dammit, Missy!"</p><p>"Hey, Sam?"</p><p>He sighed. "Yea, Missy?"</p><p>She hesitated for a second. "Any word on Gabe?"</p><p>She could picture him leaning on the roof of the 67 Impala, shaking his head. "Not that we've heard. Call Bobby or Rufus. Or even Ellen might know."</p><p>"You think she will?"</p><p>"Well, if she doesn't, Ash might. There's not much he can't find out."</p><p>"Thanks, Sam."</p><p>"Missy-"</p><p>She hung up. She knew that if she stayed on the phone too much longer, she would start to doubt herself, and she learnt the hard way to not to.</p><p>"Your friends?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh. Yea. They're not happy I'm here." She shrugged. "I gotta find Gabe, so they can wait for a bit."</p><p>"Gabe is...special, to you?"</p><p>Missy nodded. "He saved my life. Introduced me to Rufus and Bobby, the Winchesters. They taught me how to hunt. Taught me how to kill things." She looked up and smiled. "Sorry. Too much information. Welp. I better go and find somewhere to stay."</p><p>Missy stood up and went to walk out.</p><p>"Hey, Missy."</p><p>"Hm?" She stopped and turned around.</p><p>"I think I might know somewhere you can stay. That's if it's not going anywhere for a while."</p><p>Missy frowned. "Not going anywhere? What?"</p><p>----------------</p><p>Ghastly drove Missy out to the middle of nowhere. They stopped on a side road near a bunch of trees and got out.</p><p>"Uh, there's nothing out here..."</p><p>Ghastly chuckled and gestured to an overgrown path. "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you."</p><p>Missy frowned and started walking up the path. "I wasn't worried about that. In fact, if you tried, Gabe might actually show up."</p><p>Ghastly looked at her questioningly, but she didn't elaborate.</p><p>They walked for about 10 minutes and then came to a cross in the path.</p><p>"Cross-roads." Missy muttered.</p><p>"Sorry?"</p><p>Missy nodded towards the middle of the path. "Cross-roads." She knelt down and felt around for a moment. "You can summon a demon here, if you have the right stuff."</p><p>"I don't-"</p><p>"Of course, you don't <em>need</em> to use the cross-roads. <em>Do</em> you, Missy?"</p><p>Missy grinned and turned around to face Crowley.</p><p>"Hello, darling."</p><p>"Hi yourself. Eavesdropping are we?" Missy stood up and dusted herself off. She lifted her chin towards him. "You would have come if I asked you too?"</p><p>Crowley smiled and stepped forward. "Of course not. I'm not Castiel, after all. But, there's no harm asking, right? Speaking of which." He turned to Ghastly. "Who's this large, strapping young lad?" He waved his hand. "Oh, you can stop looking at me like that. I don't bite. Unless you want me too."</p><p>Missy tried to hide her amusement. "Crowley..."</p><p>Crowley straightened up. "Right, yes. Apologies. Actually, it's not by coincidence that I'm here."</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"Want? What, just because we're at a cross-roads you think I want something?"</p><p>Missy raised an eyebrow and didn't bother telling him how suspicious it seemed that he just turned up.</p><p>"Missy. You wound me."</p><p>Missy scoffed. "I'm sure I missed. Now, explain. We're kinda busy."</p><p>Crowley raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Oh. I didn't think he was-"</p><p>"Crowley, could you just...." Missy waved her hand. "Just come out with it, alright? How'd you know I was here, and what do you want?"</p><p>"Ah, yes. Well, I like to keep tabs on our little runaway-"</p><p>"I didn't runaway..."</p><p>"-So I know where you are almost always. As to what I want." He stepped closer to her. Missy held her arm out as she felt Ghastly move forward. </p><p>Crowley nodded and clicked his tongue. "Ah. You've known this guy a whole of 3 hours, and he's already this protective. You tend to leave a mark on everyone you meet." Crowley cleared his throat. "I heard on the grapevine that you've been searching for Gabriel."</p><p>Missy nodded. She figured Crowley would have heard about that by now.</p><p>He started pacing around the road. "I happen to have it on good authority that he's still alive."</p><p>Missy nodded. "I kind of figured that. Have you got any useful information, or can we leave?"</p><p>"Now now. I'm just getting to the good part."</p><p>He was quiet for a few minutes.</p><p>Missy growled. "Well? Are you going to tell us, or are you going to make us suffer in the suspense?"</p><p>He just nodded. "It seems our jovial, winged friend has got himself captured."</p><p>Missy frowned. "Captured?" She scoffed. "Right. Who in the Hell can capture-"</p><p>Crowley raised an eyebrow. Missy waved her hand. "You know what I mean. Ok, so who would be stupid enough-"</p><p>"Vampires."</p><p>Missy stiffened. "Vampires?" She spat the word as though it tasted bad.</p><p>"Well, one specific vampire." Crowley stared at her. "I'm sure you know of whom I'm talking about."</p><p>Missy bared her teeth.</p><p>"Of course you do. As it happens, he's in Ireland. Right now. With Gabriel." He gave a one armed shrug. "Where exactly, I'm not sure. But good-luck finding out. Oh, and you're welcome."</p><p>He disappeared before Missy could say anything.</p><p>"Dammit, Crowley!" Missy growled, then sighed. She turned and faced Ghastly. "So, now you've met the King of Hell. He's a demon. Literally. How's it feel?"</p><p>"I...He-"</p><p>"-Just disappeared, yes. He also happened to give me information that makes sense." Missy tapped her chin. "I do have this weird feeling about staying Ireland. Maybe that's why. Maybe Gabe's trying to reach out to me. No. He wouldn't do that. Especially if it's who Crowley believes it is. Hm..." Missy sighed again. "I'm going to need a base. A safe place." </p><p>She looked up at Ghastly, who was still trying to wrap his head around seeing an actual demon. "Where's this place you mentioned?"</p><p>He kept staring at the spot where Crowley had stood, half expecting him to step out from behind a tree.</p><p>Missy clicked her fingers and waved her hand of his face.</p><p>"Hey! Ghastly! Hello? This hotel?"</p><p>"What? Oh, right. Yes. This way." He walked away up the path, towards the hotel.</p><p>Missy stared after him and shook her head.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Missy continued to think and mutter to herself about the information that Crowley had given her.</p><p>Was it true? He had no reason to lie to her. But it is Crowley. But he didn't ask for anything in return. Why? What's going on?</p><p>All these thoughts swirled around inside her head. Even as Ghastly introduced her to the owner of the hotel, she was only half paying attention.</p><p>She shook her head and looked up. "Huh? Sorry, just thinking about what Crowley said..."</p><p>Ghastly sighed. "I said this is Anton Shudder."</p><p>Missy nodded. "Right. Hey. Sorry."</p><p>She started to bite her nails and pace around the lobby. People that passed her gave her odd looks, but she didn't pay attention to them.</p><p>"What did this Crowley say to get her worked up like that?"</p><p>Ghastly shrugged. "He said something about a vampire. One she apparently knows. Maybe they have a bad history."</p><p>Missy continued to think. Where would they be? Why here? This would be the last place she'd think of looking...</p><p>Missy stopped and snapped her fingers. "That's it!"</p><p>Anton and Ghastly looked at each other. "Have we missed something?"</p><p>Missy hesitated for a second, then scowled. She didn't really have a choice in the matter. She couldn't call Sam and Dean, and Bobby would kill her if she asked him.</p><p>She turned to the two men. She started to rub her neck. "So, uh, you guys know about vampires and monsters, right?"</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>Missy sighed. "I'm going to need help, but I can't ask Sam and Dean. Crowley is out of the question and Cas...Only generally answers to Dean for some weird ass reason." She looked up at them. "Would you mind-"</p><p>"Well well well."</p><p>Missy flinched. What was he doing here?</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here, little girl?"</p><p>Missy groaned. "Why did it have to be you? More like, what are you doing here, Gordon?"</p><p>The tall dark skinned man smirked at her and tossed her bag onto the closest table.</p><p>"That runt, Garth heard I was here and made Castiel bring this to me. He figured we'd run into each other eventually. Seems he was right."</p><p>Missy unzipped her bag and rifled through it.</p><p>Gordon shook his head and readjusted his own bag. "I didn't steal anything out of there, if that's what you're worried about."</p><p>"Shut up, Gordon. I know what you're like." She felt the cool metal of what she was looking for and relaxed. She zipped her bag up again and turned around. "So, clearly there's a vampire here then?"</p><p>Gordon nodded. "And a nasty son of a bitch at that. I suggest you keep your distance." He turned to walk up the stairs.</p><p>Missy hesitated, then growled. "Gordon. Wait."</p><p>He turned around. "What?"</p><p>Missy rubbed her neck again at looked at Anton and Ghastly. "Ah, shit. Gordon." </p><p>She made a face.</p><p>"Come on, spit it out. I don't have all day. I have a vampire to kill."</p><p>Missy growled again. "Dammit Gordon! I'm trying to..." She looked at him and he started to laugh.</p><p>"You're kidding, right? You're asking for my help? No way in Hell. Sorry Missy, but I don't work with amateurs. In fact, I don't work with anybody." He turned and started walking again.</p><p>"Dammit!" Missy growled. She turned to Gordon fully. "Gordon, I know that damn blood sucker!"</p><p>Gordon stopped and turned. He stared at her, searching to see if she was serious.</p><p>Finally, he grinned. "Well now. I might make an exception. Just this once."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>